theharmonicsfandomcom-20200215-history
I Robot, You Bait
The contestants face their first obstacle: the Androids. Who will survive the evil machines? Episode "Last week twelve contestants entered the live reality competition to win a monetary prize and the label of the "ultimate champion". Sadly, only one can win. Only eleven contestants remain, and this week the contestants are in for a very ''special ''surprise. Who will leave tonight?" A giant door opened quickly, and three human-like androids began to walk out of the large warehouse building. "This week the contestants are playing cat and mouse, and they'll be the bait." ---- Nasia paced the forest in a nervous manner. She promised Shan and Justin that she would get fire wood, but really she just wanted away from the duo; who were practically about to suck face. Nasia found herself nearing the beach of the island, and a large grin came over her face. She might possibly have found a new location for her "alliance". Nasia neared closer to a cave, and wandered into it. She noticed that someone must've been camping here. Before Nasia could whirl around, a blonde haired boy jumped from the shadows. "Stop right there, bitch. Looks like you're about to place second to last." Nasia quickly kicked the boy and knocked him down, "Not so fast! I-I can help you! I have an alliance, who would happily take another!" The boy stopped for a second and considered this. Nasia had to think fast, and that was the quickest idea she could come up with. Only, she didn't expect Shan nor Justin to comply to this idea. Who cared, though? She planned on getting rid of them, anyways. The boy smiled and called out for his friend, "Nina, come on out. I think we just got a big game move. My name is Brandon, by the way." Brandon said as he put his hand out to a nervous Nasia. Nasia smiled, "Listen, let's make a deal, right here, right now. We'll promise to back each other up. We make a final three deal, right here." Brandon and Nina smiled and nodded. "Deal." The two said in unison. Delilah sat watching, bitterly. "These bitches are going down, and I have some good ideas." ---- The androids had finally starting scouting the island. They could easily trace the competitiors, as they had a way of tracking them through body heat. Ellie Mills sat by herself. She had made it to the far end of the island, and she knew no one had went this way. She was alone; which she liked. Ellie sat, holding a large rock, and trying to stay awake. She heard rustling in the leaves and jumped up. She was alarmed, scared and ready to run. "I shouldn't have even signed up for this damn contest. It sucks, I'm cold, tired, and ready to go back home!" The android sat above Ellie, in a tree watching her every move. It was waiting to pounce. The robot jumped from the tree and tackled Ellie. Ellie grabbed the rock that slipped from her hand at the tackle, and smashed the robot's leg. It hurriedly punched Ellie's detector and smashed it into bits and pieces. Ellie had been eliminated, but she did get some collateral damage on the robot. ---- Shan and Justin sat in their "safe haven" waiting for Nasia to arrive back. Shan smiled nervously at Justin, and couldn't stop staring at his red lips. Justin smiled, "You okay, Shan?" Shan came back to reality. She grinned, "Yeah, sorry. I was just worried about...Nasia! She's been gone for a good while." Justin smiled at Shan, "No, you don't have to lie. I can tell you dig me, and that's actually kind of cool. I think you're cute, too." Shan began to blush. She couldn't believe this was happening. Life was feeling pretty good, right now. Justin leaned in to kiss her, but they heard someone walking in their vicinity. "Nasia, is that you?" Shan screamed nervously. There was no reply. Justin darted his eye's to Shan, "Looks like we need to go on the move. Now!" Nasia had finally made it back, and had a nice, big rock in her grasp. She saw an android start chasing Shan and Justin. Nasia threw the rock quickly, and Brandon and Nina came running towards her. "What was that?" Nina asked. Nasia shrugged. Justin and Shan started walking back towards the Nasia and Nina. "Who are these people?" Justin asked annoyed. Brandon walked over to everyone, "I guess we're your new allies, hot stuff." Justin smiled and Shan cringed. She didn't like Brandon, at all. Nasia ripped the head off of the android, "I brought some guests; I hope you don't mind." Justin looked over at Brandon, "Nope, not at all." Shan quickly grabbed Justin's arm and cuddled on it. Nina sat down and analyzed the scenery, "I think our cave is a much safer and better place. Just saying." Nasia agreed. The group left for their new base. ---- Mau Hawthorne walked by himself. He had the option to join an alliance, but it was just a waste of time. He kept his hands in his pocket. Mau didn't actually want to be in this competition. He was signed up against his will because of his parent's, who wanted him to win the money. Mau sighed and sat down on a nearby rock. He was exhausted. Was anyone even trying to fight? He hadn't been attacked, nor seen anyone get eliminated. Maybe this was just a terrible idea for the network and contestants. Tom Parker's brown hair fell in his eye's, as he and his partner Tyler King watched Mau sit helplessly. The two ran towards Mau, while Tyler held Mau. Tom cut off the detector and stepped on it. Mau was eliminated, and that was Tom's first big move. Tyler high-fived Tom and the two walked off for their next victim. ---- Jessy James walked in the forest, alone. She had not ran into anyone as of now, and was hoping to find someone, anyone. Delilah followed Jessy in the wooded area, and began to move in for her attack. Delilah jumped at Jessy, and Jessy quickly round-house kicked Delilah. Delilah went flying down, and hit her back, roughly. Jessy laughed devilishly. "Wait, bitch! I need an ally, and I know you need one. You're cut-throat and there's no way you'll survive pulling stunts like this. What do you say? Come on, I need you, you need me!" Jessy said. Delilah nodded at Jessy's negotiation, "Okay, fine. I'll join, but don't think I want to be besties, this is all for strategy." The two girls smiled and climbed up the trees. ---- "Wow, two elimination's in one night! The game is starting to heat up, and this is only the beginning of the end. For now, my last android has been locked up, since the contestants decided to RUIN THEM ALL! Anyways, only nine remain, and only one can win. Will these alliances even make it? When will betrayls begin to kick in? Who is leaving next? Tune in next week for an all new episode of The OFIBTY Hunger Games!"